


The Day Minerva Discovered Her Pussy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva makes a discovery (What? You expected a real summary?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Minerva Discovered Her Pussy

**Title:** The Day Minerva Discovered Her Pussy  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Character:** Minerva McGonagall  
 **Summary:** Minerva makes a discovery (What? You expected a real summary?).  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** General  
 **Warnings:** If you can look past the title you'll be fine.  
 **A/N:** Written for prompt 2 of [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) : Gifts. You can blame [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) for the title.  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Day Minerva Discovered Her Pussy

~

“Miss McGonagall? Stay behind, please.”

Minerva nodded and waited patiently until the rest of her classmates were gone. "Yes, Professor?"

The Transfiguration Professor smiled. “You’ve a gift for this,” she said, eying Minerva. “I can feel it. There’s another form in you.”

“I...”

“I’m willing to help you, but it will take work. Are you willing?”

Minerva nodded. “I am,” she said firmly. “What must I do?”

It had taken work, but eventually she achieved her goal, and as she sat, swishing her tail and gazing out at the world with feline eyes, she smiled. Nothing was beyond her now.

~


End file.
